The U L T M A T E LenxKaho kiss meter
by White Tears and Black Roses
Summary: Four kisses, four diffrent meanings. Rated M for the last kiss


Hino's kiss meter!

* * *

**1. I Like You**

There she stands, on the rooftop with the man she loves. She lets the wind caress her face and waiting for him to break the silence.

"Hino?" he asked looking at her.

"Nani Tsukimori-kun?" she asked looking back at him. He started advancing to her then cupped her left cheek. He collided his lips with her right cheek then left without a word.

_'Tsu-tsukimori-kun, I was waiting for that. But not on the cheek.' _she said with a smile on her face.

**2. I Love You**

It's been a week since the kiss on the cheek. They've been talking normally already. He never said sorry. Maybe he never meant to. Well, now at the practice room where he teaches her, he's trying to say it.

"Hino?" he asked.

"Nani Tsukimori-kun?" she asked looking at him.

"Gomenasai for the kiss lest week." he said looking down.

"I-it's okay, really." she said waving her hands at waist level.

"Because it wasin't supposed to be on the cheek." he blurted out.

"Wh-what?" she asked blushing.

"It was supposed to be here." he said wrapping his arms around her waist then clashed his lips against hers. They stayed like that for a minuite.

"Tsukimori-kun-"

"I love you, Kaho." he said hugging her.

"Aishiteru...Tsukimori-Len-kun." she said returning the hug.

"Call me Len." he said as he pulled back but keeping his arms on her waist.

**3. I Care For You**

After the kiss, they packed up and left. He walked Hino home.

"Bye." she said about to turn around. Until Tsukimori's lips collided with her forehead.

"Stay safe Kaho. Bye." he said leaving.

_'Len, he's so unpredictable.'_ she said entering her home.

**A\N:this last kiss is a lemon scene. If you can't stomach yaoi, you can't stomach this**

**4. I Want You**

Four years into thier relationship, Tsukimori and Hino celebrated thier anniversary with the others at the Fuyuumi villa.

"Cheers to the couple who had been together for four years!" toasted Hihara.

"And to my fourth year to restrain myself from mauling Tsukimori!" added Tsuchiura...With his eighth bottle of beer.

"Oi, Tsuchiura-kun, that's your last. You're hogging up the beer! We only have one case!" nagged Hino shooing his hand from the bucket of beer.

"Killjoy." mutered Tsuchiura. After the party, the went to thier respective rooms and hit the sack. Hino took and shower and realized she forgot her clothes outside the bathroom.

_'Nooo! If I was just sharing a room Shokou-chan.' _she mused going out of the room trying to get her clothes. Tsukimori just got a glass of water and was surprised to see Hino in a towel.(A\N: he's shirtless!)

"Uhhh Gomen Kaho. Sorry." he said turning around.

"Gya! Ah, it was just you Len..Wait, did you see anything?" she asked holding the towel tighter.

"N-no." he replied blushing.

"O-oh. Excuse me." she said walking to the bathroom door until his arms wound up around her waist which made her stop. He pulled her closer and he whispered in her ear. After, kissing her neck.

"Take it off." He said against her nape and pulling the towel down. Although Hino kept holding the towel tightly.

"Wh-what? Len since when were you so-" he cut her off by turning her around kissing her neck kissing every patch of skin on her neck.

"C'mon Kaho. Please." he begged agains her neck and holding the hand that held the towel making losen the grip on the towel. She wasin't budging. He pushed her on the bed gently which made Hino's grip losen on the towel. He took it off and started kissing her neck wildly.

"You want me that much Len?" she said. No response but a grunt. He moved to ear from her neck nibbling it._'So much.I can't even say it.'_ he mused.

"Stop it." she commanded. Which made his head snap up.

"Why?" he asked moving his torso away from hers but kept his head in front of hers. She cupped his cheeks and sat up. She pulled his head gently and slowly then whispered,

"Wait until marrige Len. Since when have you been so ecchi?"

"It's normal for a guy ain't it?" he said giving her the towel.

"Unless it's you." she said wrapping the towel around her.

"You're right. One last kiss?"

"How can I refuse?" she said leaning to him with her mouth open. They kissed like that with thier tounges lapping each other and Hino's and got lost in his hair pulling him closer.


End file.
